


掠夺者们的生平与谎言

by JodieAcker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First War with Voldemort, It Was Supposed To Be Angst But I Failed, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieAcker/pseuds/JodieAcker
Summary: 一个以真相为钥匙的房间，和一把十字弓。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	掠夺者们的生平与谎言

“操。这不可能。我不相信。”西里斯气急败坏地说，魔杖尖抵在那扇门上。

莱姆斯抬眼看向西里斯。他的长发依旧散在肩上，他没有费神去扎。他脸上切割咒留下的伤口仍然在渗血。莱姆斯想靠近他，伸出魔杖施一个愈合咒，但莱姆斯没有行动。

在过去的一刻钟内他们绞尽了脑汁——从经典永存的阿拉霍洞开到剑走偏锋的四分五裂，从西里斯格外偏爱的爆炸咒到莱姆斯突发奇想的混淆咒——面前这扇黑门纹丝不动。有一行银字在门板上固执地闪烁， ** 真相是唯一的钥匙 ** 。

“这得怪你。”莱姆斯小声嘟囔了一句。他的喉咙里还是带着血味，大概是威尔克斯的恶咒留下的后遗症。

“要不是我的话你已经死在食死徒堆里了，”西里斯毫不客气地回嘴。“还是说你宁可这样？”

莱姆斯不作声了。

门外没有任何动静。也许凤凰社已经撤离，也许食死徒先行逃跑，而他们无从得知。上一秒莱姆斯耳边还全是玛琳的叫喊——食死徒人数太多了，这里毕竟是个黑巫师庄园——下一秒西里斯就扯着他袍子的一角，把他拽进了长廊尽头的房间里。十几个咒语噼里啪啦砸在他们匆忙甩上的门上，接着就是绝对的寂静，除了西里斯急促的呼吸声。

在几分钟后他们开始感到不对劲。这是一个阴森森的房间。三根蜡烛漂浮在天花板附近，半死不活地洒下光亮。房间的门再也打不开了，对着墙壁施咒也是徒劳无功，不管什么魔咒都像是溶进了空气里。屋子里似乎有幻影移形限制咒，西里斯差点分体。

但这些都不是最令人惊恐的东西。在房间另一侧晃荡着的十字弓才是。

那是一把非常精巧的齿轮上弦弩。它由某种金属制成，弓体淌出流畅的弧度。自他们开门以来，它的齿轮一直在缓慢地移动。它始终瞄准着西里斯，或许是因为他是第一个进房间的人。两只箭，不多不少，在它的上方晃晃悠悠打着转，跃跃欲试。可以想见，在它上好弦后，第一只箭会直直没入西里斯的心脏。

有一点确凿无疑：如果他们继续再在这个房间待下去，他们都会死。在一场巫师战争中，被这件带魔法的麻瓜武器干掉。别出心裁的死法，毫无掠夺者精神。

“试试看？”莱姆斯拿指关节敲了敲那句话。

“你不怕它吞噬你的灵魂什么的？在一个黑巫师的庄园里用自己的真相来打开一扇门？”

莱姆斯把手搭到蛇形门把手上。“可以从小事开始。比如……我不喜欢巧克力。”

西里斯挑眉，“你不喜欢巧克力？”

“我只是吃习惯了。”

“可是我们一直在给你塞各种各样的巧克力。莱姆斯，你应该早点说——”

那行银字浮动了一下。莱姆斯拧了拧门把手，没有用。但西里斯指了指那把十字弓，莱姆斯顺势看过去。它的齿轮在倒转，片刻后又继续坚定地向前转。

“我喜欢巧克力。”莱姆斯反着说。齿轮不理睬他。

他下了个结论。“所以说谎没用。”

“我们付出了真相，得到了……时间？”西里斯怀疑地说。“我是个格兰芬多。”

“我也是。”

“我是掠夺者之一。”

“我也是。”

门把手不为所动。齿轮停顿了一瞬。他们轻如鸿毛的真相无法抵挡齿轮的前进。

“我其实挺喜欢魔咒课。别告诉詹姆，他准会嘲笑我。”

“我早就知道了。我喜欢黑魔法防御术。”

“当然。谁都知道你擅长决斗。”

“但我不会打架。”

“月圆的时候就会了。大脚板深有体会。”

莱姆斯露出一个怀念的微笑。“我喜欢和掠夺者一起度过的每一个满月。”

和你。莱姆斯其实想说。

“我讨厌你满月后总是得待在医务室。庞弗雷夫人不让我们见你。”

“但你会偷偷溜进来。”

“我以为你在那些时候都在睡觉？”

“我只是闭了眼，那不代表我在睡觉。”

他们陷进了一片祥和的沉默。旧日的感觉席卷而来，将莱姆斯包裹在内。战争早就夺去了他们心平气和对话的可能性，你没有机会在猫头鹰捎来死讯的清晨追忆曾经的黄金岁月。话语总是带着抹不掉的血腥气，气氛总是紧张凝重，宏大的词语总是高悬在头顶上，掩盖住个体的衰亡。服从和保密，服从和保密。这两个词有时候意味着同一件事。大部分时间，连掠夺者内部都不知道彼此在战争中扮演的角色。只有一个事实他们都心知肚明——凤凰社里有个间谍。

但现在他们奇怪地做到了。

“詹姆在毕业时撺掇过我模仿虫尾巴的笔迹给玛丽·麦克唐纳写情诗。”西里斯跳进下一个话题。

“天啊，辛苦你了，虫尾巴的那手字我们都清楚。”莱姆斯轻快地微笑着，故作惊讶地感叹。“我看过那首诗，我不相信虫尾巴能写出这类玩意儿。”

但西里斯下一秒就投下了炸弹。

“七年级圣诞节，那件毛衣不是家养小精灵给你织的，是我织的。”

莱姆斯的心跳漏了一拍。“什么？”

“它们才不会因为谁对他们太好就给谁送毛衣。我花了好长时间才说服它们教我摆弄毛线。它们根本不愿意碰毛线团——你知道的，衣服，害怕获得自由什么的。”

“你在作弊。你给了我两件圣诞礼物。”

西里斯扬了扬下巴，仿佛在问那又怎样。

“五年级那次，是我把万圣节的南瓜变成了在礼堂里乱跑的三头犬。”莱姆斯坦白。

“詹姆一直觉得是我！他埋怨了好久为什么我恶作剧不带他。”西里斯发出一声大笑，像是狗叫。“你记得那时艾弗里的表情吗？当那几条狗在他的牛排腰子馅饼上舔来舔去的时候？世界名画啊。”

他们靠着墙，肩并肩站在一起，安静地笑了一会儿。这像是昨日重现，像是每一个在关禁闭期间趁机说笑话的夜晚，但他们都清楚，谁也回不到从前。

齿轮恰到好处地发出一声尖响。莱姆斯的笑声戛然而止。

西里斯在莱姆斯身侧叹了口气，再次开口。“我是个布莱克家的纯血叛徒。”

“而我是个狼人。”莱姆斯苦笑。

“我十六岁时离家出走。”

“我十六岁时差点变成一个杀人犯。”莱姆斯接得太快，马上后悔了。

“对不起。”

“没关系，天啊，西里斯，我不该提这个——”

西里斯生硬地打断他。“我那时候想，如果我失去了你，那就是我活该。”

莱姆斯震惊地盯着他，又惊恐地看向齿轮。它停了。这是真话。 

这是他们第一次尝试揭起那块伤疤。在之前，他们心照不宣，闭口不提。尖叫棚屋事件发生的两周后，莱姆斯重新开始和西里斯说话，詹姆和彼得也像是得到了默许般开始搭理西里斯。对着一个手握颠覆他人生的秘密的朋友，一个无法躲避的院友，甚至是室友，他又能怎么做呢？西里斯是根深蒂固的坏习惯，是缠进他血肉里的魔鬼网。他们离不开西里斯，西里斯也离不开他们——这一点在西里斯缺席任何一次恶作剧时都会变得分外明显。渴望来得最汹涌的时刻往往不是在拥有时，而是在失去时。古怪的是，看上去像是西里斯失去了他，他却觉得是他失去了西里斯。

他们无需练习就学会了绕开某些危险的水域，学会了把愤怒和失望吞下去。若是不小心吐露，更多的问题会相伴而生。西里斯在他的漫不经心里掺进一点小心翼翼，莱姆斯不问不想，不把那几件旧事刨根问底。这就是全部了。时间在纸糊的平静中继续流动，但改变已经在冰层下发生。

“我知道你失眠，在那件事以后。我知道你会和詹姆半夜在格兰芬多休息室里喝酒谈心，但你从来不会告诉我。我知道你会借着级长的职权违反宵禁，爬上天文塔，在上面待到日出。我知道这些是因为我一直在看着你。但我什么都没说。”西里斯语速飞快。“我没有道歉。我以为这件事会过去，但它……就在那里。我能感觉到。我们都知道。”

齿轮快速回转了两圈，弓弦松弛下来。他们又多了半刻钟的时间，但他们依旧被困在这里。

“我尝试过补偿。我一直在补偿。”

“在那时我怨过你。你把我最大的秘密视作儿戏，西里斯。我不可能不怨你。但现在可以让它过去了。”也许这是第一次，但不是最后一次，莱姆斯真心实意地这样说。但西里斯避开了他的眼睛。

“我讨厌战争。”西里斯毫无预兆地说。

莱姆斯扬起一边的眉毛。“我以为你加入凤凰社就是为了体验战争的刺激？”

“但一切都不那么有趣了。”

莱姆斯怎么可能不知道。战争吞噬一切，成为了唯一真理。随着时间推移，胜利逐渐不再是个吸引人的词汇，而是压在胸口的沉沉巨石。即使胜利的一天真的会来——莱姆斯深感怀疑——他们也被永恒地改变了。参与战争等于对着热爱的生活施咒，也意味着杀死曾经的自己。他想象过自己变成麻瓜日报里的一则微不足道的死讯，官方死因是荒唐的煤气泄漏，或者别的什么。

“我更喜欢掠夺者一起坐在格兰芬多公共休息室的壁炉前。”他硬生生急转弯回去。

“那时彼得的巫师棋永远也下不完，而詹姆总是在偷看莉莉。他还以为自己做得很隐蔽。”

“谁知道他最后居然得手了呢。”

他们又回归了琐碎的小事。这些无关紧要的话阻挡不了那把嚣张的十字弓。

时间的钟摆在他们头顶来回，似乎下一个瞬间就要砸下来。最后，语句在他们的嘴边干涸，往昔趣事再也榨不出笑意。狭小的房间变成了一具棺材，齿轮缓慢向前，箭矢发出不耐烦的响动。弓弦步步紧绷，直到终点。

第一根箭跳进了凹槽。

莱姆斯靠在墙上。

即使是在这个时候，西里斯也非常……非常西里斯。他高昂着头，目光死死凝在那支箭上。见了鬼的绝望，见了鬼的优雅。他动了动嘴唇，好像准备说点什么，也许是最后的挣扎。

我不能让他死。莱姆斯想。

他感觉得到那些秘密在他的腹中蠢蠢欲动。好的和坏的，从他儿时就吞吃入腹的和他在学生时代时极力掩藏的。他原本是一幅上好色的油画，惨白的画布已经遮得严严实实，说谎如同呼吸一样自然，而在这里，他被迫把真心挖出来。陌生的亢奋在他的血管里乱窜。

如果可以救他们的话，如果可以救西里斯的话——

“邓布利多给我的任务是联络魔法生物——狼人，马人，巨人，你知道的，那类魔法生物，我的……同族。我在狼人营地过夜，在高山中寻找巨人的踪迹。他们更倾向伏地魔那边。邓布利多不让我透露消息。他信任任何人又不信任何人，他会把秘密分成块，交给每个人。”

他的声音在抖，但他面无惧意。把邓布利多交给他的秘密倾囊吐出有一些报复般的快感。这算背叛，莱姆斯想，但他现在毫不在乎。

十字弓给了他应答。

“不是你。”西里斯低声说，但还是被莱姆斯捕捉到了。

这仿佛是对过去几个月的总结。那些有意无意的观察与毫无预警的恶言，都有了答案。

“你怀疑我是那个叛徒。”莱姆斯说。“我看得出来，西里斯。”

西里斯的神情像是一个准备迎战的人。“不，我没有。”

莱姆斯只是望向弓弦。西里斯的手指绞紧了长袍。

“是，我怀疑过你是那个叛徒。”显然，西里斯努力地在用讲笑话的语气说这件事，但他悲惨地失败了。“这很愚蠢，我不该这么做——”

“没关系，我理解。”

“——但在那件事之后，你是唯一一个我不能用理智判断的人。”

西里斯撕裂与破坏的天性在此刻发挥到了极致。莱姆斯深深吸气，又缓慢地吐出来。长久以来，一只捏着他心脏的手似乎松开了。他甚至有些想笑，或许他的确这么做了。他向西里斯走进了一步。

“我不是那个叛徒，西里斯。毕业的时候，你不知道我有多想答应你和你合租一间公寓，但是我不能。因为你一定会替我付房租，也一定会追问我失踪时的下落。”他不确定西里斯有没有听懂他的潜台词。

西里斯无声地点头。“我还有一句话没说。”

莱姆斯也许知道他要说什么。

“我也是。”房间里的呼吸声中混杂着莱姆斯自己的心跳。

他转过脸，在进房间以来第一次和西里斯真正地对视。这么多年过去了，莱姆斯光靠想象就能描摹出那张脸上的所有细节，却还是会被他的五官狠狠惊艳。那双灰眼睛本应吸去一切颜色，却又像混杂了所有颜色。莱姆斯把自己浸进去，放任自己沉溺。

十字弓上的齿轮像中了魔咒般疯狂倒转，但那再也引不起他们的注意了。

西里斯张口。

“等等，”莱姆斯勾勾手指。“你过来。”

西里斯不明就里地靠近。莱姆斯终于做了他想做的——他伸出魔杖，把西里斯脸上的血弄干净。西里斯安静地站在那里，任由他在自己的脸上摆弄。伤口消失了。

“你结束了吗？”西里斯称得上彬彬有礼地问。

莱姆斯发出一声含糊不清的应答，低垂下魔杖。

西里斯猛地把他扯过来。这是一个非常凶狠的吻，比起品尝更像是噬咬，像是要拉扯回他们失落的时间。莱姆斯确信他尝到了血味，只是伤口还没有疼起来。西里斯的手搭在他的后颈上，不知是支配还是安抚，把一阵阵颤栗送进莱姆斯的脊骨。莱姆斯不得不揪住西里斯的袍子以保持平衡。

“莱姆斯·卢平，我爱你。”他在亲吻的间隙中想方设法塞进这句话。莱姆斯低低地笑，最终用食指抵住他的唇，在他的耳边予以回应。

真相是唯一的钥匙。

蛇形的门把手嘶嘶吐信。那行门板上的银字漂浮到房间中央，发出耀眼的白光。十字弓炸成了千万片，整个房间都如同流沙般在消散。那扇黑门自动弹开，又隐没在他们面前。呼啸的魔咒和四处的闪光向他们扑来。

这是战场中心。战争仍未结束，但它终究会结束——结束在他们手里。

莱姆斯看了一眼西里斯，而西里斯只是抓紧了他的手。他们一同冲了出去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 题目只是为了写起来好玩，詹姆和彼得惨遭掠夺者除名
> 
> 天真爱情木偶戏，对话像是一场惨案
> 
> 我对十字弓一无所知，写齿轮弩纯粹是因为（据说）它上弦要用的时间比较长。


End file.
